sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakuna Matata (song)
}} "Hakuna Matata" is a song from Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures' animated feature The Lion King. The music was written by Elton John with lyrics by Tim Rice. The song is based on Timon and Pumbaa's catchphrase in the movie, Hakuna matata, which is a Swahili phrase; it means 'no worries'. It is characterized by its simple 4/4 time, upbeat message and catchy lyrics. Music The musical score was composed by Elton John with lyrics by Tim Rice. In the film the song is sung by Timon (a meerkat voiced by Nathan Lane), Pumbaa (a warthog voiced by Ernie Sabella), and Simba, a young lion voiced by Jason Weaver (singing voice as a cub) and Joseph Williams (as an adult). Taking place after the death of Mufasa, it features (Timon and Pumbaa), the two main comedy characters in the film, talking to Simba about moving forward from their troubled pasts and forgetting their worries, and Simba grows from cub to adult as the song progresses. The song also provides a backstory for Pumbaa, explaining that he was ostracized from animal society for his excessive flatulence. It makes use of a large proportion of the orchestra as well as many other more unusual instruments including an elaborate drum kit. Rice is said to have got the idea for the lyrics for the song from watching the comedy series Bottom and at one point wanted the show's stars Rik Mayall and Adrian Edmondson to play Timon and Pumbaa. A second version of the song, produced for the companion album Rhythm of the Pride Lands, was performed by Jimmy Cliff featuring Lebo M. This version has a slightly modified, previously unreleased verse focusing on Timon's past. It was partially rewritten with a different instrument arrangement, but remains very similar to the original. This version of the song was released as a single with "He Lives in You" as a B-side and was ultimately used in the Broadway theatrical version of ''The Lion King''. Early production The song was based on an earlier song written early on in the production stage called "Warthog Rhapsody". Although the two songs shared the same message and position in the film, when Elton and Tim began to work on the music the song was completely rewritten and it eventually evolved into "Hakuna Matata". "Warthog Rhapsody" was eventually re-produced and released on Rhythm of the Pride Lands. The melody of Warthog Rhaspody was used in The Lion King 1½ for the song "That's All I Need". Meaning Hakuna matata is a phrase in Swahili that is frequently translated as "no worries". In a bonus features of The Lion King Special Edition DVD, the film's production team claims that it picked up the term from a tour guide while on safari in Kenya. It was then developed into an ideology that, along with the seemingly antithetical value of duty to the monarchy, is central to the moral content of the film. The title phrase is pronounced with American English phonology within the song, including a flapped "t", rather than as it is pronounced in Swahili. Critical reception The song became enormously popular and was nominated for Best Song at the 67th Academy Awards but lost to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", one of three Lion King song nominations (the third one was "Circle of Life"). It was also ranked 99th in the AFI's list of the 100 best American movie songs of all time, Disney's seventh and last entry of songs on the list (the others being "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio at #7, "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at #19, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins at #36, "Wind Beneath My Wings" from Beaches at #44, "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" from Song of the South at #47, and "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast at #62). A shortened version of "Hakuna Matata" was used as the theme song of the spinoff ''Timon & Pumbaa'' TV show. Another shortened version of "Hakuna Matata" was also used on the TV series The Lion Guard in the first-season episode "Bunga and the King" (2016), and was sung by the characters of the show. The film's 2019 photorealistic CGI remake features a new version performed by Billy Eichner as Timon, Seth Rogen as Pumbaa, JD McCrary as young Simba, and Donald Glover as adult Simba. In popular culture * Alvin and the Chipmunks covered the song in their 1995 album When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk, with Alvin and Simon performing Timon and Pumbaa's parts, respectively, and replacing "warthog" with "chipmunk". * In Mouse Hunt, Ernie Smuntz (played by Nathan Lane, the voice of Timon) says "hakuna matata" to a guest at the house auction. * In one of Disney's many self references, the "Hakuna Matata" song can be heard briefly in the 1995 Disney·Pixar film Toy Story, in which it was played in Andy's mom's car while Molly sees Woody and Buzz Lightyear through one of the side view mirrors. "Hakuna Matata" is referenced in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns into Pumbaa and says, "Hakuna Matata". * In the Seinfeld episode "The Merv Griffin Show", Elaine says that she was caught in the office singing "Hakuna Matata". * It appears in Mannheim Steamroller's 1999 album Mannheim Steamroller Meets the Mouse. * The song was covered by Bahamian group Baha Men for the Disneymania CD. * The song was covered by Debby Ryan for the Disneymania 7 CD. * On 2012 album Disney - Koe no Oujisama Vol.2, which features various Japanese voice actors covering Disney songs, this song was covered by Hiro Shimono and Nobuhiko Okamoto * On 2014 album Disney - Koe no Durimu Dyuetto, which features various Japanese voice actors covering Disney songs, this song was covered by Mitsuki Saiga and Katsuyuki Konishi * A parody of the song, Hasa Diga Eebowai, features in the musical ''The Book of Mormonhttp://bulletin.hds.harvard.edu/articles/summerautumn2012/cringe-worthy-depiction-africa Track listings ; CD single # "Hakuna Matata" — 4:24 # "He Lives in You" — 4:51 ; CD maxi # "Hakuna Matata" (rap version) — 3:50 # "Warthog Rhapsody" by Nathan Lane & Ernie Sabella — 3:06 # "Hakuna Matata" (album version) — 4:24 Charts Peak positions End of year charts Certifications References External links * http://www.lionking.org/lyrics/OBCR/HakunaMatata.html Category:1994 songs Category:1995 singles Category:Elton John songs Category:Jimmy Cliff songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Tim Rice Category:Songs with music by Elton John Category:Songs from The Lion King Category:Multilingual songs Category:Song recordings produced by Jay Rifkin Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Mancina Category:Jason Weaver songs Category:Donald Glover songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Scott Irby-Ranniar songs Category:Jason Raize songs